The Towers of Crimson
by Julius1
Summary: This is actually a Crossover between the Dark Tower, and Morrowind, and many others, seeing as how the Dark Tower affects all worlds.... It should be interesting!


[This is a Morrowind/Dark Tower Crossover. Other places and people from other worlds will become involved, in their   
  
own way. Disclaimer info can be found if you click on my Pen Name]  
  
The Towers of Crimson  
  
Chapter 1: Only The Lonely  
  
and  
  
Formidable  
  
A Wind drove across the Plains surrounding Vos. A reptillian creature, standing on   
  
two legs, looked out across the strait to the island of Tel Mora. The Creature was an  
  
Argonian, a race of Reptile Humanoids, who live on both land and water. This particular  
  
Argonians' name was Rait'Mar, and he looked out into Tel Mora with a Heavy heart.  
  
Tel Mora had been destroyed not too long before. Rait happeneded to be there  
  
when Tal Mora fell to the King. An army of small children had set itself upon the town,  
  
and for some reason, no one attempted to kill any of them. Rait stopped to think about that.  
  
'The children didn't seem to do anything. They all just stood there!'  
  
Recalling the images of stone and wood falling from the sky, due to the buildings in the  
  
city being torn apart from some unknown force, he remembered Sush'Mi. She had been too  
  
close to one of the buildings, and had been crushed by tonnes of stone. Rait knew the children   
  
had been responsible, but the looks on their faces had told him this was not so. The children   
  
were only pawns, being driven by a more powerful force. Rait doubted he himself could  
  
stand up to such a force.  
  
Sush'Mi was his lover, his life. They had been companions since his first visit to   
  
Balmora, when he tried to order some Kingsland ale from the Pub. She had thought that was  
  
funny. So did everyone else in the Pub.  
  
"We don't carry such expensive Ale in a place like this. We're no nobles, you idiot!"  
  
And so, on his way out, Sush'Mi had decided she wanted to go with him. She wanted to try out  
  
this Kingsland Ale for herself. After travelling to many different parts of the world,  
  
word reached Rait about a shipment of Kingsland Ale reaching Tel Mora. Sush said she  
  
would definitely want to go. And Rait had asked,  
  
"If we go, will you leave me? Will your quest for this Ale be over, and  
  
your need of me be no more?"  
  
"Rait'Mar, you reptile, are a fool if you cannot see the love I bear for you."  
  
And they went to Tel Mora. They did not get what they were expecting, however.  
  
The town of Tel Mora was bustling with activity, most of which was sprouting from the  
  
local Pub. Bretons, Wood Elves, and even Khaajit were all together, in celebration. It  
  
seemed that no race was forgotton. But, as they walked toward the Pub, a dark cloud   
  
appeared out of the western sky, and lightning began to crash into the ocean.  
  
The first of the children began to appear on the other side of the town walls, but the  
  
only reason no one was warned was because the town itself had been drunk, so  
  
there were no guards. Rait had noticed the children, and so had a very drunk Breton man.  
  
"You, child, are too young to drink such a fine Ale...maybe you should just leave it to me?"  
  
The man yelled, in a drunken humourous tone. However, the faces of the children remained  
  
unchanged, no sign of laughter in them. This frightened Sush, and she began to move backwards.  
  
Then, the stone began to come down. Houses caved inwards, guard towers and walls fell  
  
ontop of people who were in the wrong place. Rait grabbed onto Sushs' hand, but was unable to  
  
pull her away. Looking back at her, he saw she was not looking at the children, but at the  
  
sky. Before he could pull her away, Sush was buried in a pile of stones.   
  
"NOO!" He cried, but his cries could barely be heard among the sounds of falling  
  
stones, and other peoples screams of agony. Quickly, he began to remove rocks from around her  
  
body, but there were so many. And the onslaught was still going on around him.  
  
Finally, dragging her body from the rubble, Rait knew she was dead. Putting her body over his  
  
shoulder, Rait ran towards the outskirts of town, away from the dangerous, yet innocent, children.  
  
Rait had found a spot some distance away from Tel Mora, and dug Sush a grave. After  
  
he was finished burying her, he found a patch of Fire Petals, and placed some on top of  
  
Sushs' grave. He made a small, silent prayer, then left the site. He headed for Vos.  
  
This had been only his second time in Vos, but Rait felt an air of oneness to the  
  
community. Everyone was scrambling to help survivers from Tel Mora And although he was a  
  
survivor, Rait needed no care. After his look out into Tel Mora, Rait walked into the Pub.  
  
He overheard a couple of men talking about the incident.  
  
"The people from Tel Mora are saying it was an Army of Children who destroyed the city.  
  
But, they also say that the Kingsland Ale imported from the King himself left them  
  
vulnerable to an attack! What really happened over there?"  
  
"It's all true!" Rait said, walking up to them. "All of it. My lover was killed while  
  
we were there. I survived her, however. I am here, when she should be."  
  
"Are you planning on doing something about it, Argonian?" The man asked.  
  
"Yess. I am." Rait thought of what he could do. "The King supplied them with Ale?  
  
Do you know where the boat came from?"  
  
"Somewhere in the west, they say. But there is nothing west of the Isle of Tel Mora!"  
  
"Maybe...but I will have to find out for myself. Maybe it was supposed to be beleived that the  
  
Ale was from the King? There is great evil at work here." Rait thought some more.  
  
"Listen, if it is alright with you then, Argonian, whatever you do, could you include me  
  
into it? My two children, and wife, were all killed in Tel Mora, and I need to avenge  
  
them, so their spirits can be set free from this evil. My name is Willum Vartigand."  
  
"Willum, I will do as you have asked. You can accompany me. I could use a Breton such  
  
as yourself. You must have some powerful magic, as all Bretons do. My name is Rait'Mar."  
  
"Nice to meet you. What are we going to do first?"  
  
"I am going to find out the source of the Ale. I will go to Tel Mora once again."  
  
"Let us go then, Argonian!"  
  
And the two left for Tel Mora.  
  
After taking a boat to the Island, and walking quite a distance along a path to the   
  
city, Rait and Willum stopped to have lunch.  
  
"There's nothing like Scrib to make the day go by better!" Willum exclaimed.  
  
"No, there is nothing quite like Scrib..." Rait turned his face away in disgust.  
  
Then, a womans voice called to them from some unknown place, and beckoned them.  
  
"There is no way the two of you could possibly find information pertaining to the attack  
  
on Tel Mora. What can a Breton, and a lowly Argonian do?"  
  
"Lowly?" Rait cried in anger.  
  
"The two of you have no idea who, or what, you are up against." She called to them.  
  
"Coward of a woman, show yourself! Tell us what you know!!" Willum taunted.  
  
"Find me!" She called back.  
  
Rait listened for a couple seconds, picked up his spear, and listened some more.  
  
"A spear, what can you do with that?" She yelled.  
  
"Argonian, what are you doing?" Willum asked.  
  
"Shssssss" Rait hissed.  
  
Then, with one long swing, he threw his spear into a tree not ten feet away. A  
  
woman fell out of the tree onto the ground.  
  
"Ow!! That hurt!" Rait and Willum observed her more closely, and noticed that  
  
she was an Elf.   
  
"You were the one taunting us!" Willum yelled.  
  
"Why are you following us?" Rait asked.  
  
"Because...I heard you two talking in the Pub...I wanted to help out. My brother  
  
was killed in Tel Mora, and I also seek vengence. But, I don't lend my  
  
survices to just anybody. I am the most skilled Marksman in all the world.  
  
I am Tel'vann Airi," Tel'Vann told them. "And I was testing to see if you  
  
were worthy of my skills. If you can hear an elf hiding in a tree, and knock it down   
  
with a spear, then you are deserving of my skills."  
  
She bowed to the two.  
  
"Allright, well no harm has come to any of us, so I accept your service. Do you  
  
have any information that would help us in our search?" Rait asked.  
  
"I'm afraid all I know is that the Ale did come from somewhere west of Tel Mora.  
  
The is an Island out there, apparently, but no one can go there by just any  
  
mode of transportation. You need to have a device, filled with Magical Properties  
  
and a couple of things that all sonnect the Tragedy that it caused to the source.  
  
It's complicated to get there. And it takes even more powerful magic to return from  
  
there. Are you sure you want to go?" Tel'Vann looked at Rait with an inquisitive face.  
  
"Nothing will stop me from destroying the ones who cause poor Sush'Mi to suffer.  
  
Nothing" He repeated.  
  
"I feel the same way. I will never get over the greif from my families death,  
  
however, killing the source will help me cope." Willum added.  
  
"We are visiting the grave of Sush'Mi, first. I need to say good bye!" Rait said.  
  
An hour later brought the three new freinds to Sushs' grave. Rait'Mar bent down  
  
and began a Prayer, in which Willum and Tel'Vann joined him. Just before Rait opened his eyes,  
  
he heard a humming sound. Opening his eyes, he could see the Fire Petals...only they  
  
were no longer mere Fire Petals!! They were floating around something.  
  
"What is that?" Tel'Vann asked.  
  
"It's some sort of flower!" Willum said.  
  
The flower that had sprouted in Sushs' grave within mere minutes, had thorns, and was   
  
glowing a reddish color, outlining the color of the petals. The Fire Petals floated  
  
around the Flower.  
  
"Ah...there's something attached to the flower!" Rait noticed.  
  
He bent down and touched the flower.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't..." Tel'Vann warned, but Rait didn't care.  
  
He took the object off of the flower.  
  
"It's a ring!" Willum.  
  
"Maybe its a present from Sush'Mi?" Tel'Vann suggested.  
  
"Yes, I beleive that is true. I will wear it." Rait motioned to put the ring on.  
  
The ring itself was in a design that patterned the funny flower that appeared  
  
on Sushs' grave.   
  
"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Willum asked.  
  
"We shall find out, regardless." Tel'Vann remarked, and with that, Rait put the ring   
  
on his finger.  
  
A red light flashed, and blinded the three. And when their sight returned to them,  
  
the sight in front of them frightened each of them.  
  
In front of them, a Tower of Green and Gold loomed far above into the heavens.  
  
The ring had teleported them to this place, and whatever their quest may have been,  
  
they were going to have to find out just why they were needed at this Tower.  
  
"This must be the place where the Kingsland Ale is being exported!" Tel'Vann spoke  
  
first.  
  
"What makes you say that?" Rait asked.  
  
Tel'Vann pointed into a southern direction. "Those barrel type things have the Kingsland  
  
mark on them." And indeed, there were many barrels. They were being taken from the Tower,  
  
to grand boats not to far away, at a port in the southern part that the Island the Tower  
  
inhabited. Man-Slaves dragged the barrels, as well as some children, who seemed to float the  
  
barrels, without touching them, into the air.  
  
"Where are we?" Rait asked. He would get his answer soon enough.  
  
[Okay, so there's many Stephen King things in here, but you'll never guess what awaits  
  
these unlucky travelers. I will add the second chapter in a couple weeks, when it is finished.  
  
Ciao!] 


End file.
